A Lost Ladybug
by LittleRedCrescentRose
Summary: ((Slight spoilers from Vol.3))Ladybug RubyxBlake After the battle at Beacon everything has been restored for the most part. Blake is still missing so Ruby takes it upon herself to find the faunas that stole her heart. Meanwhile Blake comes out of hiding only to find her young leader in trouble. After a turn of events the two are left coming to terms with their feelings. But how?


 **A/N: Hey everyone I am here to present you with another RWBY fanfic! This is the longest story I have successfully written and after weeks of losing and gaining motivation it's finally here. Also this is the first story in which I have gone back and forth between P.O.V's so I hope it all came out good. I was planning on writing an alternate chapter that would be a bit more smut focused as well as having a futa!Blake involved. Please let me know what you think or any requests (currently I am taking RWBY ship requests in particular). Enjoy!**

Ruby's P.O.V

"Hey let me go!" I screamed out as Adam's goons dragged me deep into Forever Falls, We came here a long time ago on a field trip I just remembered, looking around at all the red trees. How could I of been so stupid to just run off on my own? Ever since Blake took off after the battle at Beacon I found myself worrying over it. Yang and Weiss are safe but where was Blake? Where was the girl I loved? As leader of team RWBY I feel responsible for finding her and so I made a vow to do so, Anyways I already checked the Emerald forest so I came here running right into this creep. Before I could even move I felt arms wrap around me and off they took me.

"Ouch! Let me go right now!" I struggled as I felt my hands become bound and Crescent Rose being casted aside. They pushed body back against the tree before quickly wrapping rough ropes around my body. My heart was pounding as I continued to struggle but it was no use. And there he was walking right up to me calm and collected as his goons backed off. "You know where she is, yes?" he asked, lifting my chin up to face him. I tried to move away but his grip on my only tightened. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm just going for a walk is all. I guess I can't even enjoy that without my life being threatened." I replied to him hoping that he'd buy it but I should have known better. "I will not hesitate to destroy everything that is dear to my love's heart. Unfortunately that means you must perish here and now, can't have you getting in the way." And with that he slowly drew that red sword of his readying himself with the tip pressed against my neck. He drew a light cut across it, the feeling of my warm blood trickling down from my neck and to my chest.

I can't die not now, everyone needs me, I have hopes and dreams, and this can't be the end. Let's see what I can do…Glancing around I can't find anything and Crescent Rose is too far away. "You know what ticks me off about you, whenever you refer to Blake as "my love" what makes you think Blake loves you, huh? I don't know what happened between you two but I do know that she wouldn't stoop to your level. Go on ahead and kill me right now, I'm done with the talking." I said in my best brave voice. The point of his blade pressed harder as more blood ran down my neck. I could see the faint smirk on his face as he let out a low chuckle. "She is mine, forever mine and someday she'll see that I was always right. Blake will join me by my side and together we will conquer everything." Maybe I wouldn't be able to tell her how I feel after all. Anger began to rise in my heart as I stared back at him quietly, shutting my eyes to await my end. "I'm sorry…" is what left my lips as tears ran down my cheeks and to the ground. But my end never came.

Blake's P.O.V

I have been hiding out all over the place from the Emerald forest to Forever Falls. How could I go back to everything? I'm sure everyone hates me and I guess I'm not needed anymore. Look at me I'm pathetic, I just ran away like always from my problems and look where it gets me. The wound I received from Adam had healed itself up nicely but still ached from time to time. I miss them all so badly, I'm such a fool I bet they've looked all over for me. But I can't let them see me like this, I don't know if I'll ever be okay. Far off I heard the sounds of leaves crunching and…a scream? Not just any scream it was Ruby's!

My heart began to pound against my chest as I dashed and jumped about the forest staying high in the trees. I would never let anyone hurt Ruby. Never. Slow and quiet I approached the situation, a pang of guilt tugging on my heart. If I hadn't run away then this wouldn't be happening. Oh god she's tied up and…no! His sword was pressed right against her neck. No, I won't let her die like this I have to do something quick. Taking out Gambol Shroud I dropped from my current tree and to the forest floor right behind him. I made several different clones as her spun around striking each one with his red sword. I lured him far enough away from Ruby so I could end all this madness.

"Hello my love, it's nice to finally see you again. I hear you've been missing for quite some time now." I tried to ignore his words while my only thoughts remained on saving Ruby before it was too late. Her bleeding neck and tears only made me more furious with myself and him, I know that I cannot win against him but I refuse to give in either. Call it luck but I managed over to Ruby in a mad dash, the sound of breaking clones followed right behind me. Using the tip of my blade I went behind the tree and sliced the ropes apart for Ruby. Everything happened so fast afterwards.

Ruby's P.O.V

I totally thought I was a goner back there until Blake appeared literally out of the shadows like a ninja. Adam said a few things I couldn't really hear but the whole time she never said a word and instead ran towards me. The ropes around me loosened and dropped to the ground as I used my semblance to dash over to Crescent Rose. Right as I wielded her Adam's sword cut down a few of Blake's clones before turning to me. "You're only asking for it." He spat out, man he looked reaaalllyyy angry. But I got an idea that just might work to give Blake and I time to run away. Using Crescent Rose I shot down a few birds in the sky all of which came raining down to the ground. One hit Adam right on the head as I cut a tree down quickly at the same time. I thought that dead birds and a fallen tree would be a great distraction. It turned out to be a great way to kill.

Dashing over to Blake I was ready to run as far away as possible but we didn't. Underneath the fallen tree laid Adam, mangled and crushed to death beneath the strong bark. I just about puked as my body shook. "Oh god oh god oh god oh god h-he's dead! I-I killed him oh no no no no no!" I never meant to kill him even though he was going to kill me anyways. My body fell to the ground while I tried to calm down from this. It was an accident, self-defense, I can't get in trouble for this right? At least I'm safe and so is Blake… wait where did she go?

Blake's P.O.V

Adam is dead. Just like that, a fallen tree crushes him to death. I almost want to laugh at how simplistic it all was but mostly I feel numb to it. He stood by my side when we were younger but how could I associate myself with the White Fang, with a psycho who doesn't know what more there was in life? I walked closer to his dead corpse which laid in a pool of blood while his white mask shattered into pieces around his face. He always wore a mask ever since we met and never once did I see his face but now I knew why he hid behind it for so long. It was scarred over as if fire had made brief contact burning layers upon layers of what remained of his face. His eyes remained wide open with dark black pupils and his mouth hung open slightly for a stream of blood to leak out the sides. His henchmen seemed to of run off and disappeared at some point as I glanced around also taking note of an unstable Ruby. I closed his eyelids and ran my fastest to her not looking back once.

"Ruby! Are you okay, look at me." Kneeling to the ground I moved closer to her, pulling her small form into my arms. She was shaking really bad but offered a nod in response to my question. The only thing I knew what to do was run but run where? Where could I run with Ruby to get out of this place? There was one place I knew a little north from here right on the outskirts of Vale. It was a small Inn that I had taken refuge in during the evenings that belonged to an elderly man. Apparently the inn used to be very popular many years ago as hunters and huntresses would also take refuge while out on their adventures. Now people rarely came this way when they could take other means of transportation to get places faster for hospitality. Oddly enough he allowed me a room without charge in return I would cut wood for him to keep his fireplace going. I scooped Ruby up into my arms forgetting how light she was and then I went off on my way while nightfall crept up on us from behind.

Ruby's P.O.V

I tried to talk but no words came out as I felt Blake pick me up. My arms wrapped around her tightly while I watched us walk through the forest. Being in Blake's arms only seemed like a dream, oh man I always wanted her to hold me like this but...this wasn't the same. I wanted to know where she was taking us but at the same time I wanted to enjoy the feeling of comfort in her arms. It sure was getting awfully dark now but in the far difference I could see a small glowing light. I wonder where we're going, I just want out of these woods _._ The glowing grew bigger and brighter as we approached what looked like an old inn. Blake walked inside the small inn and up a flight of creaky old wooden stairs that led to an empty hallway. Aren't inns supposed to have people? I haven't seen anyone or heard anything this whole time besides my own breathing and Blake. We stopped at a door all the way at the end of the hallway while Blake pulled out a key and opened the door.

The next thing I knew was Blake laying me down on a really soft bed. I didn't want to let go so pulled her down with me. I tried so hard not to but I cried for a long time. Not once did she let go of me instead she pulled me in close and covered us with some blankets. Her warmth comforted me and the feeling of her arms holding me secure. I slowly drifted off into sleep, my eyes closing on me until I couldn't stay awake any longer.

Blake's P.O.V

She cried for such a long time and it hurt to hear, I felt like this was all my fault. If I hadn't run away then this wouldn't have happened. It can't be changed now but I need to protect Ruby, that's my only priority after that I'm not quite sure what to do. Adam. I still can't believe he died just like that. He always seemed so powerful, so fierce, and so unstoppable but a fallen tree changed it all. Ruby shouldn't of had to see that or deal with any of this strife she was feeling now. At least she's asleep now, we'll talk in the morning. Why is she so cute? I quickly leaned in and kissed her forehead before falling asleep. There was something about sleeping together that made me feel happy. I wasn't alone right now, Ruby was here with me in bed. Tomorrow would be a new day and we can figure this stuff out together then. For now I retired into a deep slumber.

Next Day~

Waking up I felt rested though my muscles were a bit tense from yesterday. Opening my eyes slowly I found Ruby Rose sleeping next to me, her mouth less than an inch away from mine. Ruby's sleeping face was still adorable as well as her little snore. Right when I went to sit up I felt her arms tighten around my neck. "Ruby are you awake?" I asked in a soft whisper with no response to come. Well I guess I could get some more sleep, it couldn't hurt right? The sun had just began to rise as I fell back into a peaceful sleep, my awakening being like nothing I'd ever known.

Ruby's P.O.V

By the time I woke up a little bit of sunlight leaked in through the closed curtains… oh my gawd! Blake Belladonna sleeping, in bed, with me? This was too good to be true as I watched her for a while. Our bodies are touching so close and our lips only inches away. This was my only chance to do it. I leaned in slowly and kissed Blake very soft, enjoying the kiss like candy. I just can't get enough so I kiss her again and then on her cheek and back to the lips. I felt a sudden push against my lips and the arms around my waist tightened. Before I could pull away Blake began to kiss me back. One kiss turned into two and then three and then ten and then I lost count as our lips kept kissing each other.

I was officially making out with Blake Belladonna. At first the kisses were simple until I could feel her tongue licking my lips over and her hands rubbing along my sides. I opened my mouth and right after I felt her tongue plunge inside attacking my town. Well I pushed back against her tongue and all around inside of her mouth. It felt so weird but so good at the same time. Blake's hands slipped up my shirt while I copied her movement. I groped her breasts tightly in my hands, squeezing and massaging tenderly. Her hands went to my own breasts and groped them as well while her thumbs rubbed against my sensitive buds. I shivered and let out a little whimper because no one had ever touched me like this before. It felt too good and my private spot felt like it was on fire. It actually felt pretty wet down there but like fire as well burning between my thighs. I wrapped my legs around her waist, rolling my hips against hers. I wanted more, I wanted her really badly more than anything right now.

Blake's P.O.V

The first thing I woke up to was Ruby's lips against mine engaging me into a kiss. The gesture felt random but at the same time it felt like it made sense. I could never see myself kissing her but now it was right in front of me and happening. I've felt so much warmth, so much love, just so much at once as I did now. Nothing, no amount of training could have prepared me for this but I'm willing to try. So I kissed Ruby back once and then again and eventually I just lost myself in it all. My hands touched her soft warm skin first on her sides. Her lips tasted of sweet strawberries while I allowed my tongue to run over them. But before I could do anything I her mouth open and took this opportunity. Ruby's tongue tasted even better and so did the rest of her mouth. A moaned escaped my lips when I felt her own tongue probing inside my mouth, dancing with my own.

The feelings of her breasts in my hands made me remember how innocent her body was, I bet no one's ever touched her in this way or… I wonder if this is her first kiss. When my thumbs rubbed over her taut nipples she whimpered which made me in a way happy. I was happy to be pleasing her like this. Sure I've thought Ruby is pretty cute but I never saw this coming. I wonder when Ruby started to feel like this towards. I want to know what this is all about but for now that could wait while we continued. Not long after I felt her legs wrap around me and her hips buck against my own. My own grinded back against hers while I let out a louder than I thought moan. Our lips drew apart with a strand of spittle to connect our lips, my eyes coming in contact with her silvers. I could see just how red her face was now and noticed the immense amount of heat that radiated off of us. Ruby could take my breath away.

"Ruby… what are we doing right now? What is going on?" I asked quietly though it was quite obvious as to what was happening between us, I just had to confirm with her. Ruby panted and took a few moments before speaking, her voice was shaky and winded like after running a race. "Blake I'm so sorry I just couldn't help myself uhhhhh I-I umm well you see…" I smiled and listened patiently, right now she could take as much as time as she needs. "Please don't run away from me again!" she said while the words rang in my ears like a piercing echo that made me feel guiltier.

Ruby's P.O.V

I have to tell her now while I still have the chance. That came out louder than I expected before I continued on. "Blake while you've been gone things have been really hard. I don't blame you for running but please consider coming back with me, everything will be alright… I promise. Anyways I need to tell you this before I chicken out umm… well I've been…" How in the world do you tell your teammate that you're head-over-heels for her after everything that's happened? After the battle everyone's been really shaken up as they put Beacon back together. It hasn't been very bright and everyone seems like they're content with darkness now. It's just too much for us to handle, I mean we're still students after all! But no matter what happens I will bring that light back, I will never give up my hopes and dreams. "Blake Belladonna I'm in love with you. I don't know any better way to say or if now is the right time but I need you to know. You're amazing Blake, you're cool and strong and just fun to be around. At first I thought you didn't really like me much when we met but I found out over time how passionate you are in what you do. You've been an amazing friend but I still want more than that. I want you to love me Blake so badly because I love you so much. Can't you feel it? That spark that everyone talks about? When you were kissing me and touching me I felt like I was on fire, you make me just wanna melt in your arms. Blake…" I had to stop myself cuz I could go on FOREVER but I hope I got the message across to her. I leaned in and kissed her again softly while I looked into her eyes for some sort of validation.

Blake's P.O.V

After Ruby finished I felt so happy and so guilty. I mean how could she love someone who runs away from everything? All I do is cause everyone trouble it would seem so why would she want me? I'm useless. I'm no good. I'm pathetic. I'm weak. I don't deserve her love or anything. But before I could continue thinking I felt her lips on mine again and her eyes looking into mine. After a moment I drew away while looking elsewhere unable to make eye contact. "Ruby I don't think I'm the Blake Belladonna you use to know. I'm afraid that I can't live up to your expectations, that I'm not the girl I used to be. I'm sorry but I don't deserve your love Ruby. There has to be someone else out there who's more deserving of it than me."

I didn't see this coming. Ruby screamed out and pushed me down hard into the mattress. Then I felt her small hands pinning my wrists down as her lips smashed against mine. I cried out with surprise while I let her angry kisses come down on me over and over until they stopped briefly. "DON'T. YOU. EVER. SAY. THAT. AGAIN." The brunette said sternly before biting down into my neck. It hurt but it felt good at the same time as I gasped and I finally gave in. I pulled her close and grinded back against her hips, rolling us over onto our sides without breaking our form. I was careful with the wound on her neck but ran my hands up and down her shirt and against her breasts. They felt even softer and warmer against my palm as I groped her again with more tightness. It wasn't until my hand started to tug on her skirt that I felt her pull us up into a sitting position. I was sure I did something wrong until I felt her adjust our positions. She took our legs and spread them apart, scissoring them tight and snug until our bodies touched again. She was getting irresistible by the second.

Ruby's P.O.V

"I-Is this okay Blakey?" I had to ask cuz honestly I really had no idea what I was doing. Well I'd seen movies and read books…and maybe some stuff online otherwise I was on my own to figure this out. But this felt nice and close to have our bodies like this and once I saw Blake nod I couldn't help myself. I had to wrap my arms around her neck while I felt hers around my waist, rolling my hips back against Blake's. Not only did this bring us closer but it made it easier for us to y'know "get it on". I pressed my lips to hers again and I felt the bed begin to shake as she grinded and thrusted really hard. My private spot was drenching my panties and I really hoped Blake couldn't feel it against her thigh. She kissed me back roughly in return and my nipples were on fire as she slipped a hand back up my shirt. My teeth bit down on her lower lip until she let out a gasp, then putting my tongue inside her mouth and in deep.

We kept at it for a while and I even heard her moan more and more. I met her thrusts back with my own and could feel our lady parts smashing together over and over again. It felt so good and I was throbbing down there. I grabbed onto her as tight as I could and thrusted back against her as hard as I could while I came closer to my climax. She sucked and bit my tongue and pushed hers in deep as well, I thought I could feel it down my throat even but it tasted so good. Our faces were covered in spit and sweat but it didn't bother me at all what bothered me for a second was Blake's shakiness while we slammed together. It happened just about the same time while we both cried out and moaned while our orgasm got all over each other. Well I was going to need new panties but that could wait. We tipped over and laid on our sides panting and groaning with some kisses here and there. I'll never find a girl like Blake Belladonna…and I'll never have to.

Third Person P.O.V

The new lovers laid there in each other's arms kissing and staring into opposing eyes. All the time she spent working up the courage had finally paid off for Ruby while she asked her burning question. "Blake will you be my girlfriend? Please?" The faunas smiled softly in return with a large blush. "I would love to be your girlfriend Ruby, would you be mine?" The young leader burst out into laughter while she kissed Blake again a few times. "Yes! A gazillion times yes!"

Next Day~

Third Person P.O.V

After spending the rest of their day previously, Ruby and Blake fell right asleep again in, locked in each other's arms. They awoke together smiling like happy lovers, sitting up in bed now. "Blake please come back. Everyone misses you and without you there is no team RWBY. No one's gonna be mad or anything, Weiss is just Weiss, always stubborn but she's been really worried more then she'll let on. And Yang… they made her a new arm but it's not the same. She's still trying to adjust and recover but she isn't mad that you left anymore. I asked her about it and she said that you saved her from Adam but otherwise you had your own things to sort out so if running away is the answer then she wouldn't stop you. Blake you know me, I'm not mad or disappointed. I'm relieved and happy that you're okay and that I have the most wonderful girlfriend ever! Oh gawd how do we tell the others?!" Blake leans in and steals a long kiss, drawing away slightly but keeping their eyes locked. "We can show them?" the black-haired girl teases while her hand comes up to stroke one of those warm, blushing cheeks. Ruby just pushed Blake out of the bed and got up with embarrassment written all over her face. The older girl looks at Ruby as she gets her stuff ready to go, chuckling when the brunette throws her own belongings on top of her.

While walking out of the inn Blake drops the room key on a dusty front desk with a small thank you note. The bright sunshine that consumes the two follows the huntress's on their journey back to Beacon Academy. It was a long walk with few words exchanged, the occasional five minute breaks but then back to walking. The sun followed them along and went to bed just as nightfall illuminated their way. It was a matter of time before they reached the restored academy, Ruby happily leading the way back to their dorms. Blake became nervous while she saw the familiar dorm come into sight but Ruby's hand grabbed hers in a comforting lock. Down the hallways they went and towards the door that belonged to non-other than team RWBY. The two looked at each other before opening the door together finding their two teammates smiling and clapping upon their return.

"Look I-"Blake was cut off while everyone hugged her at once. The hateful and disappointed faces she expected seemed happier now that she was back. Forgetting that Ruby and her were holding hands Blake could Yang smirking and Weiss trying not to laugh. Blake knew how obvious it was but had no idea where to even begin. Ruby began to giggle when she saw the little surprise on Blake's nose. Just as Blake was about to explain herself Yang spoke instead.

"What a cute ladybug~"


End file.
